Nico
Nico ' (ニコ , niko ) is one of the main characters in the collab fanfic ''DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. He is the son of The Outer God Nyarlathotep and an unnamed human woman. Currently, he is the host of the first and most powerful Longinus; the True Longinus. Appearance Nico is a tall, lean-built man with light skin, messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a frivolous smile. In his free time or when he is exploring places he wears a long, white robe with orange strips running along the inside edges and held together with a small, black belt. On top of that is, what appears to be a sleeveless, orange coat with a darker orange diamond pattern also running along the inside edge. He wears light brown shoes with bandages underneath and has a pale green scarf around his neck, along with a headband of the same color tied on the right side. The reason why he wears this is due to how cold it can get during the nights in the wastelands. When traveling in a city or whenever he feels like it, he changes his hair length to past his nape and to a dirty blonde. He usually wears an unbuttoned dark maroon suit and a white colored shirt. Bellow both of that is a red v-neck shirt. He tends to get a bit cockier when he takes this form. When in his fits of madness Nico's hair turns white and his eyes start to spiral although rarely his eyes become red. Personality At first when a person meets Nico he tends to be quite and communicates little only using small gestures to show what he wants or writing on a piece of paper. When he finally starts to trust people he will start talking or if he runs out of ink for his markers. When he is with people he trusts he is shown to be carefree, sarcastic, laid-back, curious and sometimes a bit snarky. Due to his curiosity he gets in trouble as he will do or say things to see what kind of reaction he can get out of a person. When in public, even if he is with people he trusts he will still revert to writing or making gestures instead of talking. However, when fighting his personality changes. He becomes cruel, casually indifferent and sarcastic. He has been known to make wisecracks at his enemies to provoke them. When in the heat of battle he is shown to be enjoying every moment even smiling crazily when getting hit. Nico tends to hate when people are abused and will step in to stop it however, he knows when to step in and when not to. He has a hatred for his father which he stores inside of himself. The reason for this is because Nico blames his father for the death of his mother and for everything bad that happened to him. One part of Nico actually thanks his father for this due to it giving him a chance to do something that will let him be remembered through out the ages. There is one side that no one knows about, not even himself. This side of him contains the madness of an Outer God which is under restraint by Nico's psyche. But his insanity does leak out when under great amounts of stress causing him to go into fits of insanity. However, if something very traumatic were to happen to him again it would unleash this side of him. Despite not showing it Nico is very intelligent and knows if someone is manipulating him. He usually plays along to see where it gets him. After a while of acting dumb he will usually call the person out to see what type of reaction he can get out of them. One thing that not even Nico knows is that when he changes his form for a while his personality will change a bit over time until he goes back to his original form. This does raise the risk of a fit of madness because of a few personalities conflicting with each other. History Nico was born when the Outer God Nyarlathotep had the idea to spread madness by making a vessel for madness. Nyarlathotep settled down for two years and had Nico with an unnamed woman. After Nico's birth Nyarlathotep left him and his mother alone, however he still kept tabs on them. On Nico's first birthday his mother was killed by a group of Angels due to having given birth to an Abomination as they put it. The Angels then decided to imprison Nico and use him as a weapon of sorts. Almost all of his childhood was spent in a cell. However, after sometime Nico's Outer God heritage started to act up. This caused everybody who came with in four meters of him slowly lose their mind overtime. After learning this the Angels decided to give him a bit of freedom. During his few moments of freedom Nico would wander around. He could never interact with others as he didn't know how to. A few years later the Angels decided to see what other abilities that Nico possessed. They put him through hellish experiments to see what they could get from him. During the experiments he activated his Sacred Gear the True Longinus. The Angels were overjoyed by this and decided to train him as a weapon. But before they could finish his training, Nico's father stepped. He proceeded to kill all the angels that imprisoned his son. After freeing him, the god left Nico alone in the wastelands and didn't bother him until he was of use to him. During his time traveling his father did teach him a few things so he wouldn't be completely defenseless. Nico's father even taught him about the things that existed before the world was the way it was now. This was the only time Nico liked his father. When Nico had learned enough and didn't need any help surviving. Nyarlathotep left his son and did call on him again. Nico's hatred of his father grew back and more intense this time. Nico is currently traveling the world and keeping a low profile due to this he is basically non existent to all the supernatural races. Powers and Abilities '''Aura of Madness: Due to being the son of Nyarlathotep and half Outer God, Nico emits a aura of Madness when he starts to fall into it himself. This is because his very existence is something that should never happen. It is so unnatural that if mere humans go within four meters of Nico, they would start to lose their sanity overtime. Nico is able to keep this under control however, it comes out if something causes him to lose his grip on reality. Shapeshifting: As the son of Nyarlathotep he is able to shape shift his body into anything he wants. Nico lacks the amount of control to change his appearance completely and is only able to change his hair color and length, vocal cords and eye color. Abnormal Mind: Due to being a being that should have never existed in the first place. His mind is something that can not be predicted or penetrated by any means. This makes him immune to abilities that either predict or read his mind. Nico states that he doesn't feel any different and he has normal thoughts. While this is true somewhere deep in his mind is pure insanity that should never be set free. Regeneration ''': Another ability he gained from his father is the ability to regenerate. However, its not as strong as his father and he can only regenerate wounds and cut off limbs if he connects them back together. The regeneration uses caloric energy meaning the more Nico eats the faster and more he can regenerate. '''Survival Mode: After being experiment on by angels and being thrown into the waste lands by his father Nico has developed a special mode that activates when his chances are almost zero or he feels that he is in to much danger and needs to escape. When in this mode Nico's eyes become glossed over and he will have a look of neutrality. In this mode Nico will do anything to survive he is even capable of severing his own limbs to escape or even forcefully activating his own adrenaline. Although rarely when Nico is in survival mode he has activated his aura of Madness to help him survive. Above-Human Strength: Nico is able to breakdown trees and smash through concrete with his bare hands. He can also smash most structures in one hit using his legs and knees. This is quite impressive for a half human but against beings who are leagues above humans will have the advantage against Nico in a fist fight. Above-Human Speed: Nico is fast enough to momentary vanish from the site of most humans and a few low level devils and angels. When combining his speed and his strength he is able to run up a small building by digging his feet into the structure. But despite being faster then most humans and some low level devils and angels. Anything above that can easily catch him. Hybrid physiology: Despite not gaining the speed or strength of his fathers heritage he did however, gain a high tolerance to pain along with a monstrous durability and endurance along with a very high stamina. Nico was able to endure the experiments of angels for days on end with only suffering scratches and bruises. He was also able to run at full speed for one day straight while in the wasteland before passing out due to exhaustion. Due to Nico's enjoyment of fighting combined with his unique physiology he is able to keep fighting even after losing an unnatural amount of blood. Telekineses: Although not very skilled Nico does take advantage of it. He uses it as a secret weapon which he tells others its just luck. Nico usually uses his telekinesis to slightly move objects to make it seem like he can't be touched. Nico has a limit it being objects that weight more then he can carry However, using it does use up some energy which usually stops him from using it often. It is unknown whether the ability came from his Outer God heritage or its just something he was born with. Equipment Small whiteboard: Due to sometimes not talking and writing instead he usually carries a small whiteboard with him along with a few markers of different colors. True Longinus ( ): Is a Sacred Gear and the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the users will. It has shown to be capable of shielding users against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous Light Energy Projection easily vaporizing devils and make a pillar of light out of light energy. After Cao Cao's death Nico inherited the Sacred Gear. Nico however, has not unlocked his Balance Breaker or its Sub-Species Balance Breaker. Nico is only able to use few of the abilities of the True Longinus. He is stated to be the weakest wielder of the True Longinus. When fighting with the True Longinus Nico's main style of fighting is to snipe an opponent by using the True Longinus's ability to extend and retract at will. However, Nico can still fight up close with the True Longinus. Heavenly Ascension Longinus Madness (ヘヴァﾝリー・アセﾝシャﾝ・ロﾝギヌス・マッドナス, Hevanrii Asenshan Ronginusu Maddonasu), also known as the Blooming Madness of the Heavenly Chorus; is Nico's sub-species Balance Breaker, and his answer to the inheritance from his father's side. In this form, Nico fuses himself with the True Longinus, and allows it to merge with his demigod blood; this changes his whole being, as he becomes more like the likes of his father and less human, making him change his appearance in a twisted version of a deity. This form makes Nico resemble a big monster with long body, and slender members. It is covered in golden light, and has four pairs of pure white wings. Nico's neck stratches, and his head becomes chimeric-like, resembling the looks of the Jabberwock, further emphatizing his hybridation. Nico is granted access to the holy power of the spear through his whole body and is capable of using the light attribute like angels do, or to infuse it on the elements to generate powerful, hallowed spells to blast away his enemies. He also gets access to eldrich magic, even if he lacks practice; he is capable to release horrible screetches that release madness in all directions, making people around him lose their minds and experiment all kinds of mightmarish hallutinations. Trivia *The reason i name most of my characters Nico is cause of the multiverse theory. *His last name was picked cause the author was to lazy to find a good one so it might change. (And has been changed) *Nico enjoys eating pizza and milk. *His sub-species Balance Breaker form was based on Lille Barro's Quincy: Vollständ form Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief